


Training Injury

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles suffers a training injury...For the prompt letter X for X-ray
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Training Injury

[ ](https://imgur.com/knlSq0l)

“So what did the x-ray show?” Derek asked and Stiles held up his right arm, encased in a cast and gave the other man an incredulous look.

“Seriously? It shows that it’s broken, that’s what it shows!” He stomped towards the Camaro, waiting for Derek to unlock the car before throwing himself into the passenger seat.

“Well, yes, I can see that. But – is it a bad break?” Derek asked, climbing into the driver’s seat.

“No – not that bad,” Stiles admitted begrudgingly, allowing Derek to do up his seat belt. “Not that you’d know what this is like!”

“I would – I may be a werewolf, but I’ve had my share of broken bones!”

“That heal in god-damn seconds!” Stiles griped, fiddling with the stereo as Derek drove them smoothly out of the hospital car lot. 

“Stiles – I hate to say it, but this _is_ your own fault!” Derek said as he joined the main road. 

“You don’t hate to say it! You’re just as bad as Dad – can’t wait to point out when I do something dumb that leads to injuries!” Stiles complained, deliberately choosing a country and western radio station because he knew just how much Derek hated that type of music. Derek obviously knew what he was doing because he merely glanced at him before flicking a switch and turning it to the local news. 

“Well, it was kinda dumb,” Derek replied and Stiles could see that he was struggling to hold back a smirk.

“Oh just let it out!” Having been given permission, Derek convulsed with laughter, keeping the Camaro in a straight line with difficulty.

“Maybe next time, you should let someone else handle that kind of thing,” Derek said, having got himself under control.

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, the little shit deserved it,” Stiles stated. Derek nodded his acceptance of Stiles’ statement, reaching over and resting his hand on Stiles’ thigh. 

“No one is arguing with that, Stiles – and, to be fair, you just did what a LOT of us have wanted to do for a while now,” Derek said, squeezing Stiles’ leg sympathetically. “I don’t know how we’ve managed to go this long without someone doing something similar! It’s just – the others may be a little more physically capable of doing it _without_ causing themselves physical harm!” 

“Fair point!!” Stiles slumped further in the seat, relaxing and accepting the truth of his words. “Did you manage to catch it with your phone? I know you’ve been recording the Pack training sessions.”

“I did – and if you’re a good boy, take your pain meds and let me tuck you into bed, I will play it back for you as many times as you like!” Derek said, smiling. 

“Was it epic?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, Stiles – it was truly magnificent! The look on his face, the way you caught him _just_ right, the flip he did in the air before landing – it was perfect!!”

Stiles grinned. Clothes-lining Liam might just be worth all this pain!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was the best I could do for 'X'!


End file.
